Jerome's Summer
by TheMysteriousRobyn
Summary: Ever wondered what Jerome Clarke did during summer vacation. The thoughts of him being hated by his mother have crossed all of our minds...but what is he did something...Exciting! Co-written with my BFF Juliana! WARNING: Extremely Random! Please R and R! :)


**Hey peoples of FanFiction! First I want to apologize for not updating my story The Bet. I have written a few chapters for it, but it is missing the spark..Anyways! I wrote this with one of my best friends, Julianna. We spent Valentine's Day writing this cause the stupid DVD player wasn't working and we couldn't watch any movies...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY RANDOM!**

The summer holidays were almost over. Jerome Clarke realized that over the past 2 and 1/2 months he hadn't done anything. He just sat on his living room couch, watching Doctor Who with his orange kitten, Mittens. This was very out of character for him, Jerome Clark's life was never boring, he always had something or someone entertaining him. But his partner in crime and best friend Alfie Lewis was in Jamaica and his girlfriend Mara Jaffray was in Canada, part of her world tour to learn more about world history and geography.

Sighing he stood up and ran a hand through his soft blond hair. He turned off Netflix, turned on his heel he walked out of his bright green room. How did it happen, he had no idea. But the next thing he knew, instead of swiftly going down the stairs he was flying like a penguin and hit the ground like a baby seal.

Being who he was, Jerome got up, dusted himself off and the proceeded to look around as if anyone had possibly been watching the incident. Satisfied that there weren't any creepy stalkers lurking in his home, he plucked his leather jacket off the coat rack, snatched his phone from the kitchen counter along with a pair of bright pink sunglasses. Had Jerome known that these were Poppy's? NOPE! Unfortunately, he only realized the his vision was all pink because of the pair of sunglasses he was donning after he has left his home.

LINE BREAK!

It was the day of the town fair, the tall blond decided why not spend the day there. His arrival caught the attention of a short grey bearded man.

"Hey! You boy! Come on 'ere!" The man shouted. Reluctantly Jerome hesitantly walked over."Try me potion! It tastes like a rainbow!" His eyes went wide and he urged Jerome to drink the sweet smelling purple-blue-pinky liquid. "Okay..." Talking and trusting strangers were big NO-NOs! Every kid was taught that during their childhood, but for some bizzare reason Jerome's right hand reached towards the bottle.

"Wait! Do you fink I am a silly ol' man?" Jerome was tempted to answer yes, this man was the weirder than Alfie. " this very special potion costs money. Eighteen pounds!" 18£, Jerome only had 20£, nevertheless he handed the absurd man 90% of the cash he had. "Okeeyyy...very good! Now drink! Drink! DRIIINNNK!"Sucking in a deep breath, he took a sip of the strange concoction. It was the strongest thing he had ever drank. Nearly choking, managed to sputter

"What is this?"

"It is the finest drink, Unicorn Juice! It will turn you into one!" The man said enthusiastically!

"Wha?" Was all he could say as his body began to jerk around and his skin turned blue, the same shade of blue as his eyes. Something was piercing in his forehead. Before he knew it, he had a 2 inch long horn that was still growing.

"Aaaahhhhh! What have you done!?" Jerome squealed!

"Nuh-uh you paid me, I give you drink, you drink drink and now you transforming!" The strange man argued, making it seem like that this was all Jerome's fault.

"Turn me human! Please? I beg you!" He pleaded, he couldn't be a unicorn for the rest of his life!

"Okay it is very simple, pay me 3£ and I shall give you Human Juice" the old man said with a hint of disappointment. He really wanted a pet unicorn, and the boy in front of him was a magnificent blue one.

"Seriously! I only has 2£, can't I have a discount?" It took everything he had to not rage at the man, he was trying his best to control his anger.

"Nope! It's the full 3£ or nothing." The man continued arguing. Shaking his blue head, he asked the last question, this was the last straw. A blue unicorn galloping in the streets wouldn't go unnoticed by the media.

"Do you have anything else that could make me human again" fear and angry were clear in his voice.

"Nope sir! Nothing can make you human" Huffin and puffing, Jerome contemplated between ripping the man 4 remaining gray hair from his scalp or just breaking down and crying.

"But..." The oldie started once more.

"But? There's always a but. Oh! Thank goodness for buts!"

"For only 1£ you can buy wish juice and wish yourself human again!" He cheered.

With only a pound to spare Jerome bought the wish juice without any hesitation. This was foul smelling and green and chunky. Closing his eyes shut he murmured over and over again...I wish to be human I wish to be human. He tipped the contents from the glass into his mouth gulping it. There was a POOF and purple smoke, and before he knew it, he was human again!

**THE END!**

**Love it? Hate it? How about you review?**

**-Robyn**


End file.
